clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yalondo Yinchanva
Yalondo Yinchanva is a spoilt dame living on South Island. She is an art critic who is hard to impress. Chick Years Yalondo was hatched on June, 20th on 1989, two days after Tidalwave11 was hatched. During her chick years she was extremely enthusiastic, dreaming of actually becoming a time traveler (Though she takes that back now.) and traveling through time to meet all sorts of interesting people. That was until at the human equivilant of three her parents took her to the South Island National Museum. There she was somewhat puzzled by the bizarre appearances of a variety of the paintings on display there, but soon took an interest in them after going through a room full of art made by yellow puffles. She did dislike the painting of a lime green penguin in a bard hat, and had the urge to "edit" it so it looked better. She took a marker pen and scribbled a moustache, goatee and glasses on the painting. Museum Security spotted her and took her back to her parents. They were charged 2 million coins and were barred from the museum. Luckily, they did have the money to pay for repair costs of the painting. They were wealthy after all. School Days At the human equivilant of seven, she was ready to go to Art School. Her first task she had to do there was to paint a simple bowl of fruit. She painted highly exotic fruit instead, all which had extremely pretty colours. Her teachers thought she was a prodigy, but most of the classmates became green with envy. At the human equivilant of twelve, the jealous classmates decided to get revenge on her. They poured an entire bottle of Sticky Soda on the ground, hoping that the soon to be art critic would waddle into it and get stuck. Fortunaetly, Yalondo noticed the soft drink on the ground and added blue food colouring too it, and them moving the puddle around to form the shape of a puffle. The classmates decided to quit attempting to prank her for revenge. The Bureau After graduating from Art School at the human equivilant of sixteen, she began her career as an art critic. She started to scold many an artist, criticizing that they need more colours, including Smelsh (Maroonish, Lavenderish Aqua) and Yook (Bluish, reddish pink) and that the potraits needed to look more alive. She soon became the bane of the art world, being despised as much as Mabel! At the human equivilant of eighteen, while heading to an art museum in Eastshield, she witnessed a penguin open an entrance to the Bureau of Fiction. The employee forgot to shut the entrance, and Yalondo followed him through the manhole. When she got into the Bureau, she was arrested by security. Mayor McFlapp, however, said that she wouldn't get her memory wiped if she became a Bureau employee. She said yes, and became an employee at the Department of Imagery. Two years later, she met here future husband at the Bureau in a room filled with cardboard cut-outs. When the wedding came, none of the groom's side ever came... Present Day Yalondo is the main art critic of the USA and South Island, refusing to allow any kind of painting she deems "Not worth even a single coin." to be put up in any museum, suggesting the artist to use certain things to make their painting "Perfect". Problem is, she suggests using stuff such as the file coding of some binary from Hackzon Valley in place of green paint, or to use the colour "scarp", which she says is a purplish, yellowish red. She lives in Yinchanva Manor on South Island with her husband (whom no one ever sees) and her 13,475 servants. She rarely goes to the USA and only goes there to criticise the latest artwork, which usually ends with a grapple between her and said artist being criticised that gets tighter every year. Her servants, friends and family worry Yalondo will grapple an artist one day so hard not even a crowbar from another dimension could seperate them from eachother. Suspicions Quite recently, Yalondo has been thinking that her husband is not what he seems to be... She's learnt that he spends weekends just standing there, (Of course, that's what he does every day.) and that whenever a window is opened near her husband, he fallos over. In addition to that, Yalondo 13,475 servants have constantly called her a "weirdo" for marrying "something that is inaminate". Yalondo has been investigating why all this is happening. Also, PabloDePablo recently developed a crush on her. Trivia *She is based off of Yolanda Yankovich from Space Channel 5. *Strangely enough, she is friends with Sensei Wraith. *Some think she doesn't really have a husband and that she is only pretending to. *She has a history of purchasing discarded paint tubes off Putrid Moldy Penguin. *She is a distant cousin of Tidalwave11. *It is actually possible for an Adelie Penguin to be related to a Kanta Penguin. *Every staff member at every art museum despises her. See also * Tidalwave11 * PabloDePablo Um, Cabel X? Category:Characters Category:Penguins